kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Brain
is a two-part miniseries which aired on . The series had been promoted as "The Last Heisei Rider." Overview In an April Fools' joke for 2017, the official Kamen Rider Drive Twitter announced a V-Cinema which will be released in 2035, throwing back to Brain's line about being the next to become a Kamen Rider at the end of Kamen Rider Heart. The joke post was made to commemorate the closure of the account. Two years later, however, it was confirmed that there will be 2-part web series on the website. Shota Matsushima will reprise his role in this 2-part web series as Kamen Rider Brain. Synopsis Part 1 Brain awakens and finds himself kidnapped by an evil organization named , whose primary aim is global conquest. Chosen for his high IQ (600), his body was rebuilt and he was about to be brainwashed when the process is interrupted. Brain is rescued by Professor Crystal Peppler, the scientist who rebuilt his body, and notes that the latter's face and voice seem familiar. As Brain discovers a transformation driver in his possession, the two are confronted by the members of Mu for Peppler's apparent betrayal of the organization. Brain transforms into his Super Evolved Roidmude form and fights but is seemingly thrown off the building to die when he returns again shortly after, having transformed into a Kamen Rider. As Kamen Rider Brain, he effortlessly defeats most of the Mu's members, before escaping with Peppler's on his Motorcycle. Part 2 As Brain and Crystal Peppler are in hiding, Brain tries to transform but cannot. Peppler suggests that Brain was able to transform before because he was in grave danger. Peppler also reveals that he chose to revive Brain not because he would be a great Kamen Rider, but because he is the weakest villain general so far. Brain reminds Peppler that Mu said they need his IQ of 600. Peppler says that "600" is not Brain's IQ, but his brain capacity in gigabytes, which is very lower than most commercial hard drives. Suddenly, Crystal Peppler is grabbed away by Oogumo Great Leader, forcing Brain to chase after. When Brain arrives in a warehouse, he sees Oogumo is murdering Peppler. While holding Peppler's body, Brain is surprised to see that Mu has gathered a group of evil Kamen Riders. In his last breath, Peppler reveals that Mu hates individuality and thinks that every person is expendable. As Peppler dies and vanishes, an angry Brain activates his Driver and transforms into Kamen Rider Brain. Engaging Oogumo and the evil Riders, Brain uses his poisonous hands and handkerchiefs to incapacitate them. As the evil Kamen Riders are scared to known that Brain can produce 999 different poisons, he summons Brain Glasses Blade for swordfighting. As Dark Ghost is the last evil Rider defeated, he comments that Brain's blade is just a re-paint. Confronting Oogumo, Brain performs his finisher. When Oogumo uses a move that can counters Rider Kick, Brain reveals that his finisher is actually a headbutt, as his head is his greatest weapon. After Oogumo is defeated, Brain returns to Mu's headquarters to confront Mu's leader. However, the leader begins to glow and says that Brain has to help him erase all individuality in the world, overwhelming Brain with a purple light. Brain is woken up by Medic and Heart in a white limbo. He tells them that he is also a Kamen Rider, much to their disbelief. It is later revealed that Brain, Heart, Medic and Chase's destroyed data is being assembled by Go Shijima, with Brain having the highest process at 81-82%. Continuity and Placement *This web series is set after Kamen Rider Drive Saga 2. Characters Heroes Allies *Heart *Medic *Crystal Peppler *Go Shijima *Genpachiro Otta (flashback) Villains Mu *Leader of Mu *Oogumo Great Leader (dream) *Cancer Zodiarts (dream) *Gremlin (dream) *Demushu (dream) *Gamma Superior (dream) *Guren Graphite (dream) Cast * : * : * : * : * : *Voice of : Notes *Unlike the previous Drive Saga series, this special is a 2-part web series rather than a V-Cinema. *As a miniseries meant to commemorate the end of the Heisei era and the beginning of the Reiwa era, this miniseries ironically parodies elements from Showa era Kamen Rider, particularly the original series. *Kamen Rider Another Para-DX appears in this special despite the fact the rider debuts chronologically in 2020. The reason for this is unknown as of the moment. However, since the second part revealed that the events of the miniseries was all but a dream by Brain, the continuity error for Another Para-DX's appearance may probably be left ignored. *In the Kamen Rider Heart V-Cinema, just before the revived Roidmude generals disintegrate again, Brain holds out hope that they might be revived again someday, and says that he wants to be the Rider next time. The web series begins with this scene and Brain remarking that originally it was a joke but now is real, likely a reference to the April Fools prank two years prior. *Tomokazu Seki voices the Leader of Mu and the Oogumo Great Leader in this web series. Seki has voiced the Shocker Great Leader and all his revived forms ever since the death of the original actor, Goro Naya. As such, this film's Great Leader character being voiced by him could mean that this is the original, rather Shocker Leader III, who previously used the Oogumo Great Leader form. Category:Kamen Rider Drive Category:Web series Category:Crossovers